cklmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Reference/Hui history
500s BCE *~500s BCE - Altmer arrive in modern day [[Altia]] 400s BCE 300s BCE 200s BCE *230 BCE - '''[[Choi I of Jimin]]''' installed as first King of Jimin 100s BCE *198 BCE - most small states of the [[Choi Peninsula]] come under the rule of the Jimin *176 BCE - Choi I adopts Kim III of Jongseom, acquires the [[Jongseom Collectivity]] 00s BCE *18 BCE - Choi I establishes capital city of [[Baekje-do]] *9 BCE - the reign of '''[[Choi II of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Choi I (221 year reign of Choi Ii) 00s CE *12 - former Kim dynasty (First Kim dyansty) members from Jongseom establish the [[Empire of Akavir|Kingdom of Akavir]] 100s *113 - the reign of '''[[Choi III of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Choi II (122 year reign of Choi II) 200s 300s *302 - the reign of '''[[Choi IV of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Choi III (189 year reign of Choi III) *351 - the [[War of the Beautiful City]] begins between Jimin and the [[Mingeok Shogunate]] (Honshu, not Hokkaido) *384 - the War of the Beautiful City, the Shogunate becomes the [[Minin Collectivity]]. [[Minsan-do|Minsan]] becomes an Imperial City *389 - the reign of '''[[Kim I of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Choi IV (87 year reign of Choi IV) *397 - the island of Sarajwo (Hokkaido) becomes a territory of Jimin after the voluntary subjugation of their King 400s *421 - Choi IV facilitates the purchase of continental modern-day [[Paltaeye Collectivity]] (them called Joyu Collectivity), the Eighth King of the island of Bechu (Sakhalin) refuses to cede his territory, this begins the [[War of the Eighth King]] between Bechu and Jimin. *428 - the militarily superior Jimin overruns the Bechu King and acquires the Bechu island. Bechu is consolidated as a portion of the Paltaeye Collectivity (renamed to Paltaeye from Joyu). 500s *563 - the reign of '''[[Kim II of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Kim I (174 year reign of Kim I) 600s *605 - the [[Silla|Kingdom of Silla]] gifts to Jimin the portions of the modern-day [[Seonmun Collectivity]] 700s *752 - the reign of '''[[Choi V of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Kim II (189 year reign of Kim II) *786 - the [[War of the Min Peninsula]] begins between various tribes living in modern day Samtaeye. *796 - Choi V subjugates the final (fourth) King of the Min Peninsula, Samtaeye (North) becomes part of jimin 800s *803 - Choi V purchases South Samtaeye (except Sinseon) from the [[Yue|Kingdom of Yue]] *853 - Sinseon-do given to Jimin as a 50th anniversary gift of the administration of Samtaeye 900s *902 - Akavir elevates itself from a Kingdom to an Empire *936 - [[War of the Tsaxiou Valley]] (Guangxi) begins between [[Jimin]] and [[Akavir]] *938 - Jimin occupies the Akavir capital of [[Namseon-do|Namxiang]] (Hong Kong), Akavir moves capital to [[Liaoliu]] (Chongqing) *942 - Akavir troops storm [[Sinseon-do]] (Jingxiang) *947 - Jimin concedes defeat, acquires Namxiang and most of [[Jinju Collectivity]] (Annam and Guangdong), loses South [[Samtaeye Collectivity]] including Sinseon *956 - Jimin establishes the [[Min|Kingdom of Min]] out of territories that belonged to North Samtaeye Collectivity. *965 - [[War of Jingxiang]] (Sinseon) between Jimin and Akavir *969 - Jimin occupies South Samtaeye, acquires Liaoliu, forces Akavir to give territory to Min in return for their capital city *971 - War of Jingxiang officially ends - South Samtaeye returned to Jimin, Territories ceded (Anhui and Henan) to Min 1000s *1061 - the reign of '''[[Kim III of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Choi V (309 year reign of Choi V) 1100s *1136 - Jimin establishes the [[Hui|Kingdom of Hui]] (also called the Republic of Hui) to protect the Holy Cities of [[Xiangxiang]] (Beijing) 1200s *1230 - the reign of '''[[Choi VI of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Kim III (169 year reign of Kim III) 1300s *1312 - [[War of the Yunxiao River]] begins between [[Jimin]] and [[Ya]] *1335 - War of the Yunxiao River ends, Jimin seizes Yunxiaoshi (Saigon), the port city on the mouth of the [[Yunxiao River]] (Mekong River) 1400s *1449 - the reign of '''[[Choi VII of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Choi VI (219 year reign of Choi VI) 1500s *1592 - the reign of '''[[Kwon I of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Choi VII, first Silla King of Jimin (143 year reign of Choi VII) 1600s *1638 - the reign of '''[[Choi VIII of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Kwon I (46 year reign of Kwon I) 1700s *1755 - the reign of '''[[Choi IX of Jimin]]''' begins following the death of Choi VIII (117 year reign of Choi VIII) 1800s